Swapping Drabbles
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Just a series of shorts that happen before, during, and after my story, 'Swapping Lives'. Enjoy!
1. Biff Gets Demoted, sort of

Alright, guys, break out the guns and ammo, bring in the arsenal, ready your swords and knives, and load your cannons. I mean it, you are really, REALLY going to slaughter me.

I'm starting a new story. AUGH!

(an onslaught of vegetables, fruit, and tofu rain down upon the authoress)

…I give them the option of throwing weapons, and they throw health-food instead. Can I get no mercy?!

Okay, but to be serious, this won't be a 'series' story, but another drabble story, in which I will only update it when I'm either bored or got an idea on what to put in it, and open to requests (as long as they're appropriate), namely to help kill time or blow off steam or relax- I will NOT shy away from my other stories! Nope.

I've read a few Treasure Planet drabbles, and even saw one including drabbles about the movie with an OC (which many people write). So….. I decided to do my own. To tell the truth it's been in my head for a while, I just thought it would be one of those ideas that would come and go. But nope, it stuck in my head. I think it would fit considering there's a few plot-holes I'd like to fill in, as well as some funny situations I wish I had included.

With that said, prepare yourselves for my newest series of drabbles: Swapping Drabbles.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie, I do not own the original Fangface characters, I only own the fic Swapping Lives. That is all.

Enjoy- you may mutilate me after reading.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Biff Gets Demoted…ish. _

Biff knew the movie's plot well. That's why he decided to keep his guard up… as well as come up with a way to keep an eye on his friends and make sure nothing happened to them, which he showed plenty of concern for. You couldn't blame him, really- Kim had been at an Interstellar school and had to face harassment from some bullies just because she wasn't familiar with the way things worked in the _Treasure Planet_ universe; Fangs and Kite had been outcasts on Montressor, namely because not many people have ever seen werewolves before, which caused them to draw a lot of attention every time they turned into Fangface and Kitefang, and it didn't help that they would accidentally get into trouble, despite they were motivated to not bring any burdens upon Sarah Hawkins, especially since her husband walked out on them and her son Jim went missing years ago; and Puggsy… he ended up with the pirates.

Biff felt he got the better end of the deal when it came to the roles they were set with: living with Delbert as an estranged nephew, he was taught much about the universe, how technologies worked, and even a little history, even learning that- despite they had advanced technologies- people dressed and lived provincial was because in their world, the time setting was somewhat at a different pace, and only a few teens learned how to modernize themselves by building solar-surfers and such.

However, despite all Biff learned and gathered as he stayed in the world, there was one thing Delbert never really taught him, which he didn't really realize would be important in his task until the last minute.

Having been on board the ship for over a month, Biff had been doing a bit of work with Puggsy, namely helping him with his chores, stating that he was given the task by Captain Amelia. However, when the Captain asked about this, Biff had to come up with a cover-up, and said he only wanted to help pull his weight and not seem like a loafer. The captain admired this, but said she would find a better job for Biff, stating they had more than enough cabin boys, and said he may help Kim keep an eye on Kite and Fangs, as she did not trust the crew they had to work with.

However, that didn't stop Biff from helping out… until one day he learned to regret it.

It had been a long day, and Silver had asked Puggsy and Fangs to move some purp-barrels from the cargo-hold to the galley's kitchen, as well as setting Kite up with the task of washing the dishes that remained from lunch. The cyborg was getting out some pans to prepare the evening's dinner with, when suddenly there was a

*CRASH!*

Followed by a

*BAM!*

And ended with a

*THUD!*

"What deh blue blazes…?!" Silver yelped, nearly dropping some spices, and went to check on the noise.

By the stairs, across the crew's dining quarters attached to the galley's kitchen, lay Puggsy and Fangs at the bottom of the steps, a purp barrel spilled over them, some of the fruit smashed and spilling juice on their shirts. Fangs was the first, and only, one to get up first. "You were right, Pugs… I should have gone down last…" he groaned to his friend.

The cyborg stormed over. "What in heaven's name are you boys doing?!"

Fangs paled at the sight of Silver. Despite that he knew the cyborg wasn't really much of a bad guy, he was still intimidating and made sure no one forgot it, and Fangs was one to easily remember it, no matter how many times Fangface (in his mind) would tell him not to let it bother him. "W-We were carrying this barrel down together- I was in front, he had the back- and I missed a step and we both ended up falling down the stairs."

Silver sighed, shaking his head. "Oy, fer deh love of… Never mind. Jus' clean up t'is mess, then go mop up deh deck while Pugs 'n' I fix dinner,"

Fangs looked at Puggsy, poking him a bit. "Um… bad news, Silver… he's unconscious."

"What?" Silver knelt down, finding that Puggsy was, indeed, knocked unconscious. "Pugs, wake up, lad!" he shook the teen, even lightly smacked his face a bit, but he didn't wake up. "Ah, blast it!"

Kite entered just then. "What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Puggsy… uh, got knocked unconscious… with a barrel." Fangs replied.

Kite shook his head. "Can't you two go five minutes without turning an errand into a fit for survival?"

"Kite, ye help Fangs get Pugs tah deh ship's infirmary, make sure he ain't got a concussion or anything, then get back tah work," Silver ordered.

"What about dinner? Don't you need help?" Fangs asked.

"Yeah, I can finish up later and help," Kite offered.

"Nah, I know how tah cook on me own- plus, if I give ye two a reason tah skip out on yer other chores, ye'll probably start slagging an' wanting tah trade jobs every day."

"Alright…" Kite and Fangs grabbed Puggsy, hauling him up the steps.

"What happened to the pipssssqueak?" Silver heard Scroop ask on deck, his tone making it sound like he was pleased to see the shorter teen hurt. "Couldn't handle watching his cabin boy?"

"Scroop, you know where the infirmary is?" Kite asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you'll end up in there next if you don't shut it!" With that, Kite and Fangs continued to take Puggsy away.

Silver knew Scroop would have loved to rip them a new one (even rip them apart), but the cyborg made it quite clear that if the spider-psycho did anything to give the teens trouble and arouse suspicion, the cyborg would slap him senseless with his robotic hand. He waited a minute, listening for any sounds of a brawl, but none came. Perhaps the arachnid-alien remembered his orders for once… or knew those werewolves would squish him like the bug he was later.

Silver continued his cooking, running behind schedule now. Biff came down minutes later, as he always did late in the afternoons. "Ah, Biff, what brings ye down here?" the cyborg asked upon noticing him.

"Just… seeing if there was anything I could help you out with," Biff replied. He was still weary of the cyborg, despite he had taken care of Puggsy since they entered this world (even once admitting referring to the teen as family, though never brought it up again or showed signs of it) and even stuck up for the teens when the other crew gave them trouble… but he knew the cyborg was planning treachery, and for his friends' sakes wasn't going to give in to his trust so easily.

Silver looked around the galley, seeing the clock on the wall was reaching the dinner hour quick. "Aye, I suppose ye can help me with dinner," he replied.

Biff paused. "Um… I thought Puggsy, Kite, or Fangs always helped with the cooking,"

"Kite and Fangs, nah- I got 'em off cooking duty deh last time they changed in-tah werewolves, an' tried tah make a meal out o' Pugs… as for Pugs, he got a knock on the noggin' an' might be on break 'til his brain is back in gear. Jus' hand me a few ingredients an' chop up some of those pearapples, an' dat should do it,"

Biff nodded. "Alright, sounds simple enough…" He got to work.

After about five minutes, dinner was almost ready. "Ah, I'd better go check on t'ose cabin boys, make sure they haven't put anyone else in a coma," the cyborg joked. "T'ink ye can finish up, Biff?"

The teen cringed. "Um… I'm not really much of a cook…" he admitted.

"Oy, I've done most o' deh work. Jus' follow deh recipe an' stir everythin' in deh cauldron… sounds simple enough, right?"

Biff shifted a bit. "Yeah… I guess."

"I'll be right back anyways. Like I said, just follow deh recipe," With that, the cyborg left.

Biff turned to the recipe, written out on a piece of paper. "Just follow the recipe… alright."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy came to, rubbing his head. "Ugh… anyone get the number of that barrel that hit me?" he asked, a bit dazed.

"Ooh, ooh, you alright, Pugs?" Fangs asked.

Puggsy gave Fangs a glare. "For a guy who got his senses knocked out, sure,"

"There's another barrel in the cargo-hold, want us to knock them back in you?" Kite joked.

By this time, Silver walked in. "Ah, Pugs, 'bout time ye rejoined deh livin'. Biff's been covering fer ya deh past 20 minutes," he said.

"I'll be there in a sec-" Puggsy began to say, but froze. "Did you say… Biff's been helping you cook?"

"And you left him down in the galley alone?!" Kite gasped.

"And here you are saying you got YOUR senses knocked out," Fangs whispered to Puggsy, who elbowed him.

"What's deh problem wit' Biff helping me?" Silver asked.

"Silver, trust me, you should never let Biff cook!" Kite replied.

"Yeah, every time he's near an oven, something catches fire!" Fangs added. "…He even burned cereal once!"

"Hasn't been giving me any trouble," Silver replied, guiding them all back towards the galley. "Plus, I left the instructions out fer him. I'm pretty sure he-"

*BOOM!*

The cyborg stumbled back, watching as a cauldron- the one he had been using- shot through the deck and into the air. "What deh…?!" he shouted, then ran down to the galley.

Fangs shook his head. "We tried to tell him." he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No one knew exactly how Biff ended up following a simple recipe and still blasting dinner across the outer-reaches of space… all everyone knew was that he was now firmly restricted from ever helping out in the galley again, and the crew had to eat re-heated stew Silver had stored away two days before.

What made it worse was that the crew heckled Biff about it the next day, while the ship stopped at port so they could buy supplies to fix the damages. "There goes the kitchen-bomber," Turnbuckle called out as the teen walked by.

"Hey, kid, launch any more dishes into orbit lately?" Hans teased.

"Don't let that kid touch your food, he knows where to detonate it!" Onis snickered.

"Hey, shut up about it already, guys!" Puggsy sneered at them. "None of you are any better in the kitchen,"

"At least we never nearly set it on fire!" Turnbuckle scoffed.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching your cabin boy, or are you afraid he'll bop you on the head with another barrel?" Onis cracked.

"Aren't you all supposed to be working?" Kim sneered, passing by. "Or do I have to report to the captain about a few loafers on her ship?"

"Oy, she's letting a couple walking disasters stay on board," Hans scoffed.

"Yeah- and I'm looking at several of 'em," Puggsy quipped.

Hans balled his fists, preparing to deck Puggsy with two of them, until Kim cleared her throat. Being the captain's second-mate, she had some authority over them, namely reporting them for brawling (which was strictly forbidden as well). Hans sneered, and turned back to Puggsy. "You're lucky there's a lady present, otherwise I'd give you another bump on the head," With that, the other pirates walked off.

Puggsy sneered at them, then turned to Kim. "So… is Biff alright?"

"Well Amelia gave him AND Silver quite a scolding. She threatened to dock Biff's position down to a cabin boy, 'since he's so intent on being one', but felt they couldn't risk any more damage. Silver stood up for him, though, saying he asked for his help in the first place and Biff had told him he wasn't a good cook but he didn't listen."

"Then what happened?"

"Silver was just told to stick to his duties and give orders to the cabin boys, no one else, and if Amelia heard about Biff working in the galley or doing any work without consulting her, first, Silver would be demoted to cabin-boy and she'd make you be a cook,"

"Puggsy a cook? …We'd starve to death," Fangs quipped, walking by with a bucket and mop.

Puggsy gave him a look. "Get back to work, 'cabin boy'," he sneered.

Fangs turned- hitting Puggsy on the head with the mop as he did- and walked off.

"And watch it with the supplies before you knock me out again!"

Kim shook her head, then walked back to her quarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that day, Silver was in the galley, having given Kite and Fangs orders to scrape off the barnacles, Puggsy supervising. Biff walked down while the cyborg was peeling potatoes, sitting down at the table, and the pirate noticed the depression on his face. "What's eatin' ya, lad?" he asked.

"I think you know," Biff muttered. "Why did you leave me to cook, Silver? I told you I wasn't good at it,"

"Aye, but I just thought ye meant ye just burned a few eggs, not blast a cauldron sky-high,"

"Yeah, well, now you know,"

He sat in silence after that, and the cyborg walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, lad, enough wit' deh moodiness. So ye can't cook- dat's nothin' tah be ashamed of! Ye still got some other good qualities, otherwise Pugs an' those other teens wouldn't like ya so much."

"I know… I just wish everyone else would shut up about it,"

"Ya mean deh crew? Don't mind 'em, they'd be a bunch of idiots- why half of 'em can't even peel a single potato,"

"Yeah? What about the captain? She would've had me sent home if you hadn't said anything,"

"Well, being a captain ain't an easy job, so when one disaster happens, one tends tah get bitter. But I doubt she'd send ye home, Biff- like I said, ye have some good qualities, an' she knows it… she just doesn't want ya working as a cabin boy, you'd be too good fer dat. Now, cut out deh self-pity, an' find a task worthy of yer position already, lad. You've got good spirit- don't let it go to waste,"

Biff nodded, smiling a bit. "Thanks, Silver."

The cyborg shrugged. "Eh, anytime. Off wit' ya, lad… an' send down those three stooges, I've got some work fer 'em,"

Biff walked back on deck. Despite the crew still made jokes, he managed to ignore them, and instead hung around Kim while the others were working, namely helping her keep Amelia and Delbert from bickering about their course.

He still didn't trust Silver… but after that day, he felt he could lower his guard, just a bit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Alright, I know, it wasn't that good… but hey, it's only the first chapter. The rest will be better! (I hope)

Also, just some points I should map out, for those of you who haven't read 'Swapping Lives':

-Fangs and Fangface know about each other in this story.

-Jim ended up in their universe.

-I decided to up Baby Fangs' (BF) age up to 14.

-There's more OC- Edwin, Alyx, Kasandra/Hunter, and Brielle (friends of the gang, still in their universe)

-The OC and Jim are watching the movie while the gang are on it.

-Kite's mother lives in this world, and Sarah has hired two detectives to look for her after finding out.

-Kite and Kim are husband-and-wife in their universe, and have a son (who never appeared, but had to be mentioned)

-and finally… I tend to throw in romantic hints between Kim and Puggsy (hey, they'd make a good couple! Besides, I don't hook them up- I mean, Kite and Kim are married, remember? Plus, Brielle would probably kill someone if I did ha ha)

Okay, just read, review, and please don't flame- AUGH!

(gets buried in health-food)

…AND STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME!


	2. Jim and BF's Outrageous Afternoon

Well, guys, I'm babysitting, I'm bored, and I'm procrastinating from my other stories again. You know what THAT means! :D

New Drabble!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Drabble 2_

_Jim and BF's Outrageous Afternoon_

**BF's POV**

When I was heading over to visit the gang after they had been gone on a trip over the weekend, I didn't expect to find a strange teenage boy in their place instead. Neither did I expect said boy to be from another universe. Or out of the movie Treasure Planet.

So, yeah. I was now hanging around with Jim Hawkins. It sounded pretty cool- I had only seen the movie a couple times with my cousin, Fangs, and Jim was awesome in the movie… but Fangpuss, my werewolf half, wasn't that interested. He liked the solar-surfing scenes, and all the high-tech stuff, but was critical that everything was so high-tech yet took place in an 1800's era. I told him it was called 'Steampunk' genre (in which 70 percent of the movie is made up of one time-period and the other 30 percent is futuristic). He still wasn't into it… and kept telling me not to go wind-surfing and pretend I was riding through space- all because I wiped out, what, maybe 10 times?

Well, he had to ease down on his criticism now that Jim was around- although he wasn't trying that hard, considering after meeting Jim for ten minutes he ended up spilling popcorn on his head, and getting into a brawl while we were watching the movie. Apparently, for some reason, Jim and the gang switched places, and now they were re-enacting the movie (which sounded cool, and they probably don't know how lucky they are- plus, Puggsy's with the pirates, so he gets to hang out with Silver, which is just as awesome!)

*Ahem* Pardon the rambling, I'll try not to go over-board with the fan-related ecstasy. Fangpuss is already nagging me to get on with the narration.

We had been watching the movie, while Fangpuss had to help Jim out with the 'new' technology of our world. He had called in a pizza, and after an incident involving a rubber chicken, high-heels, a stuffed kitten, and several other random objects, he had delayed the pizza-boy so we would get it free. …But, the pizza-boy caught on and called the cops, so we had to take off and miss some of the movie, until they were off our backs.

We decided to hang out at my house, where Jim got the idea to show me how to make a solar-surfer out of my skate-board and other items (it took all my strength, plus half of Fangpuss', to keep me from bursting with fan-boy excitement). After a while, we decided we needed more parts… let alone more privacy, since my mom heard us working and came in wondering what the heck was going on, and I didn't want her to hit the roof about some kid from another universe swapping lives with the gang and showing her son how to build a death-defying stunt-board.

So, here we were now, digging through scrap metal, busted machines, and other junk, looking for the right parts for my awesome-board. Yes, that's what I decided to call it.

"Alright, this should work," Jim said, finding two metallic tubes, then used a welder to attach them to a gizmo he made with wires and an engine pried off of an old motorcycle.

My job was to hand him necessary tools, and look around for specific parts to use. As I watched him wire together a button on the back of the board, which would trigger the jump-start and acceleration, I was in awe. "You make it look so easy," I admitted.

Jim shrugged. "Eh, I've been doing this since I was eight, you just need to know what you need and what to attach it to." He then turned the board over, finished. "That should do it, I think it's time for a test-run,"

My eyes widened. "Can I test it? Can I? Can I?"

"_Oh, yeah, since our medical insurance isn't high enough," _Fangpuss scoffed in my head, though I knew he wanted to try it too, after seeing how Fangface and Kitefang had pretty much mastered it in the movie.

Jim shook his head. "Let me try it out, first, just to make sure it works alright." He told me, then picked up the board and climbed on top of a pile of dismantled vehicles. "Now, watch how I take off," he advised, then jumped and quickly stood on the board, activating the boosters and shooting forward-

*CRASH!*

…into the next pile. "Um, I may not know how to solar-surf, but that's not exactly how I pictured a take-off," I joked.

Jim stumbled down, the board sliding beside him. "We just need a higher stand-point, unless we can find something to use for hovering-mechanisms," he told me, while glaring. "Until we find one, lets just head back to your cousin's place, and see how they're doing in my universe,"

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" I picked up the board, and we headed back. "Maybe I could find something to help me take off. …Like that brick wall! That should be high enough,"

Jim rolled his eyes. "I said later,"

I sighed. I had an awesome-board, but I was unable to ride it. This sucks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Jim's POV**

As we walked, BF kept begging me if he could try out his 'awesome-board' (I don't know why he calls it that, but I'd rather not know).

After telling him for the thousandth time to wait, he finally shut up, pouting. Okay, I had my solar-surfer taken away and impounded by the cops, but I didn't pout- sulked, sure, but not pout like some little kid. He should be lucky I even showed him how to make one… though I have a feeling I'd regret it later, and his friends would probably kill me.

I couldn't help but return my focus to the fact that I had switched universes with a group of strangers, wondering how they were doing in my world, let alone how we could return- as well as how the switch happened at all.

All I could remember was that I was on board the Legacy, having let Silver go, and we were close to the Montressor Spaceport. I went up to a branching mast to look out at the stars one more time, while Delbert was studying BEN and Amelia wrote out a message for the Galactic Navy to keep an eye out for Silver's whereabouts after learning the cyborg 'escaped'. I was just looking forward on going home…

We were passing by the planet Solaris when suddenly the whole world began to spin- and suddenly time began to rewind, and I found myself being sucked through a portal, passing a group of teenagers as one of them (Fangs, I think his name was) called out my name... and I found myself in their world, confused. It got even more messed up when it turned out my whole adventure was a movie- which sounded cool, yet disturbing at the same time.

It was a lot to take in, and I had to wonder if I would come across a movie or story about these guys in my world…

"Hey, Jim, here's a short-cut!" BF told me, breaking me out of my thoughts, and we headed down an alley…

…where we walked right in front of the cops, hanging around a donut-shop that conveniently was located right there.

"Hey, that's them!" The first cop snapped. "Those are the guys who stole a pizza!"

"Er, I think you have me confused with someone else, officer!" BF said, innocently. "Someone more… furry."

"Nice try, Fangsworth, don't pull the whole 'identity crisis' act on us this time!" The second cop sneered.

"You two are coming with us!" The first cop added.

"Hold it, what did I do?!" I demanded, since all I did was watch from the sidelines as Fangpuss got a free pizza.

"Oh, c'mon! We didn't steal it! The pizza boy was late! We just took it off his hands to save him an extra block!" BF argued, as the cops slapped cuffs on us, confiscated the board, and hauled us down to the station. "Oh man… my mom's going to kill me…"

"Join the club," I told him.

Apparently, this world wasn't _that_ much different than my own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ah, poor Jim and BF… and they didn't even get to try out their awesome-board XD

Please review. No flames, but I'm open for requests!


End file.
